Currently, users have limited access to point of interest data when using a map or navigation application offline. Modern map applications provide navigation assistance and query response using a combination of online and offline data. Map applications may store geographic data on a client device that enables the map application to provide directions while disconnected from an external data source, such as an online service. When online, the map applications may retrieve point of interest data from a service and show points of interest along the route, nearby a current location, or as requested, for example, in response to a query. Little or no point of interest data may be available offline.
The geographic data stored on a user device may include very little information about points of interest on a map, such as restaurants, movie theaters, schools, hospitals, entertainment venues, etc. When point of interest data is available to an offline map application, the data is often very limited in terms of the information provided about the various points of interest and the number of points of interest included in the data.